Kamiizumi Iori
( ) is a close friend of Hayashizaki Kanae and her number one student. She was the Vice-President of the Swordsmanship Division's Student Council until Volume 3 when Hikita Kōhaku defeated Kanae and disbanded the old council. She is also the eldest daughter of the Kamiizumi family. Appearance Iori is of average height. She has a short bob-cut hairstyle and is seen wearing the Swordsmanship Division uniform with white thigh-high knee-socks. Personality Although Iori is a very shy person, she is also Kanae's best friend. Iori can become serious when fighting as seen in her duel against Kazuki. Apparently she and Kanae hated doing paperwork and Torazō Yamada was forced to do it all for them History Background In her first year she became the best friend and student of Hayashizaki Kanae. She was taught the traditional style of swordsmanship of her family, including the ability to foresight magic. She was among the rare few in those days to have the courage to fight against the Magika Stigma. In her second year she became the Vice-President of the Swordsmanship Division Student Council. Plot Volume 1 After Kazuki defeated Rank-A Amasaki Miō using only a sword, Kanae easily persuaded the staff that her brother would be better suited to her division, especially since he had never shown any ability to use Summoning Magic. He had no wish to transfer though. So he would be forced to face off against Iori in the Inter-Division Tournament using only his Summoning Magic. Winning would be the only way he could stop the transfer. During the match she was able to dodge Barrett but at the same time he was able to dodge her attacks too. He eventually won by unlocking new magic he had never used before. After she lost most of her clothes had been burned off, which was very embarrassing. The Illegal Magician Kaya then attacked and summoned dragons, which the students then fought off. Her Diva Loki then fully materialized, changing the course of history. Volume 3 Two days ago the Knight Order had declared Kazuki and Charlotte Lieben Frau to be Illegal Magicians and placed an order for their arrest. Torazō had gone behind Kanae’s back and had assisted Otonashi Kaguya in the attempt to arrest them before anyone else knew what was happening. Kanae had punished him for not informing her of what was going on. Kazuki had been charged with stealing a Sacred Treasure and assaulting two Knights who tried to confiscate it. Kanae insisted that either her brother’s Diva was influencing him (in which case she would be okay with the Stigma Transplant Operation despite the danger), or he was being framed. She was confident she would be able to tell if they spoke. She frankly didn’t care what happened to Lotte. Torazō found this idea absurd, as no student would be able to pull off a frame job this elaborate (at that point hardly anyone knew Kazuki was a King and thus would never think there was a larger conspiracy at work). It was known that Hikita Kōhaku had aided in their escape and was probably helping them hide out in the Swordsmanship Division in secret. Despite this she was still brazenly walking around and attending class as if nothing happened. It was also suspected that some of their teachers including Tsukahara Hisatada were helping them, paralyzing the staff of the Magic Division. They couldn’t do a massive search of the school without alerting the students about the full situation. The Student Council of the Magic Division was also paralyzed at the moment because their Vice-President wasn't sure she believed the charges and wouldn't participate in the investigation. By monitoring the security cameras Iori noticed that Kōhaku frequently visited a supposedly abandoned clubroom late at night and the room’s locks had been changed. They planned to search it, arrest and suspend the students there and try to learn where they were hiding the fugitives. Kōhaku and her cohorts had been expecting their attack and were ready for it. They sought to seize control of the Student Council as the first step in their plans. The position of President was decided by strength alone, if Kōhaku could beat Kanae she would be the new President. Her friends attacked Torazō and Iori armed with Sacred Treasures and easily overwhelmed them and drained their magic power. Kanae felt strongly that Kōhaku's goal of trying to seize power over the Magic Division by force was misguided and would only turn people against them. It would undo all the efforts and progress her brother and Kaguya had made to bring the two schools together recently with outreach and goodwill. Despite Kōhaku having six Sacred Treasures Kanae was able to foresight and dodge almost everything that was thrown at her and came very close to winning against her with only her pure martial arts skill, which was far superior. Kōhaku had won but her confidence was badly shaken. Kanae was confident she would be stopped by her brother or by Kaguya who had far more power. In the end the old Student Council was dismantled and its members suspended for attacking their juniors and placed under house arrest in the dorm. One day the Swordsmanship Division is attacked by 10 mysterious and powerful magicians who burn down several buildings, targeting the students. The Headmaster ordered the Magic Division to take cover and not interfere, saying it was too dangerous. It seemed Impossible to disrupt the chanting of these attackers and they showed signs of having multiple types of Summoning Magic. Few students had the courage to face them anyway. A few brave members of the students and staff disobeyed orders and were able to help the students evacuate safely. Once the students were evacuated the “fugitive” Kazuki led a team of friends and allies from both schools and defeated all of them. Kazuki then exposed the Headmaster as an Illegal Magician and the mastermind of the plot. After his defeat, they provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship: Iori excels in swordsmanship, as well as the Hayashizaki family style that Kanae taught her. Foresight: She inherited the ability to predict the opponent's moves by studying the Hayashizaki style from Kanae. However compared to Kazuki and Kanae she is still a beginner, she has shown to be able to utilize foresight skillfully but she is still lacking greatly in experience.Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen